


To Love A Daemon (If Only I Could Live Forever)

by Kentarou_San



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kyoutani is a daemon, M/M, Oikawa and iwaizumi are kings, Yahaba is a rescued prince, oh geez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kentarou_San/pseuds/Kentarou_San
Summary: After years of living protected by a hot tempered Daemon named Kyoutani, Yahaba Shigeru is rescued by a knight sent by two kings. Yahaba finds out he's a prince, destined to marry some higher up from the same kingdom.Yahaba misses his daemon desperately, however Kyoutani was killed by that knight (supposedly). He likes the kings and the people but he longs to ho back to the castle.He never thinks he'll see it again.However that changes when a new knight shows up, one with two dark stripes in his hair and familiar golden eyes.Poor Yahaba doesn't know how to handle it.





	To Love A Daemon (If Only I Could Live Forever)

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, i'm getting over a depressive episode according to my therapist. Please bare with me, also the summary might be off.

Yahaba can feel the cool metal through the blanket, it's chilly out, but the armour is much colder than he had ever felt before. The kight- that has one arm around him and the other steering the horse- smells like the apples he feeds it, but Yahaba knows that smell better than either of them ever would. Back in his home, his real home (not the castle they were traveling to), there were so many trees that bore many different fruits. The majority of them were apple trees, producing sweet blossoms in the spring. He likes the scent of apples, however he likes the scent of his demon more.

His demon (that went by the name of Kyoutani) usually took the form of a Chinese dragon, a long, winding body with two dark brown horns at the crown of his head and stripes down the length of his back to match. However his demon would also turn into a dog sometimes, and lay across Yahaba's body for warmth even though there were plenty of blankets in the small cottage behind the tower Yahaba was prisoner in.

Yes, Yahaba was a prisoner.

Though it never quite felt like that, Yahaba could come and go as much as he pleased even if the beast did follow him everywhere. And sometimes they shared a laugh, when they weren't at each others throats about petty things. Yahaba would giggle and Kyoutani would let out a breath through his nose, it took a long time for Yahaba to realize the the demon was laughing. All the time time in the world, or so he had thought. Those petty, miniscule fights had become few in the passing months, bring peace and an almost happiness between them; something they both had seemed to enjoy.

Yahaba shouldn't be missing that demon, however the harsh scent of bergamot won't seem to leave his nose.

The knight, he's come to know as Futakuchi, adjusts his position in holding Yahaba. The sideways sitting becoming more of a bridal styled clutching, as if they were old friends, or even old lovers.  
"You're tall but thin, it's amazing you didn't starve between the clutches of that monster." Futakuchi comments and Yahaba sucks in a breath, catching a whiff of the scent of blood that didn't belong to a human. It too, smelled like bergamot.

There was a beat of silence, pounding away at Yahaba's reality and memories of what happened. The knight just kept talking, and talking, as if he hadn't just killed Yahaba's... his... nothing. Tears perked into the milky brown eyes that Yahaba had hidden from the cool air behind closed lids, remembering what he wish never happened.

They had been sitting in the tower, usually they spent time in the demon's cottage however today it was raining and the roof of the cottage had sprung a leak. It was a slow day, they had bickering, which was more physical than anything else because Kyoutani could not speak very well. Their fights were never too bad (except for a select few), the demon- which almost always was in dragon form- would sometimes sling Yahaba around but Yahaba would also sometimes fight it off with a dagger. The "fighting" mostly consisted of Yahaba being pinned down and the daemon growling at him and barring his teeth, coincidentally that's what had been happening the same moment Futakuchi had stormed in on order by the two kings Iwaizumi and Oikawa.

The mere seconds after the sudden intrusion of the knight seemed to pass in a flash. One millisecond Kyoutani was on top of him, the next the dragon's head came crashing down on top of him and his body pinned him down. Decapitated. Then Yahaba was hoisted up and away, the world around them passing like a nightmare and his mind couldn't quite catch up.

It had been hours since that happened but boy, oh boy did it feel fresh in his mind. Just about as fresh as that bergamot blood smelled.

"Oh, we're here." Futakuchi suddenly cut from rambling, a tone of anticipation lacing his voice. Yahaba said nothing again, not having any sort of feeling he needed to express. There was no gratitude, no overwhelming joy, just the unadulterated nothingness that came with an emptied chest. That and of course the frigid layer of iciness that had settled all too easily into his very core, past the blanket, past his thin pants and shirt, past the slow burning passion in his chest and deeper still. As if his body held an entire universe within it, and that yellow daemons fire flowed instead of blood through his veins.

Next he was introduced to the kings, both highly decorated, both astonishingly smart. Yahaba was their prince apparently. The first king wore showy clothes that draped over him like a blanket of water, Yahaba felt almost self conscious underneath his gaze. Another thing was that the first king had great attention to detail, he could read other's almost too easily. In fact the first thing he said after introducing himself as Oikawa was "I'm sorry", that was the moment a harsh form of respect took over Yahaba. Oikawa was the king he would spend the most time with, since Yahaba was to be a bride of some sort.

However he did briefly meet the second king, a shorter man with tan skin and dark eyes. He wore silver armour and had a stern air to him, this showed in the way he treated Oikawa (though he was sweet sometimes). This king was Iwaizumi.

**Author's Note:**

> There are a few grammar and spelling errors, sorry. Also please forgive me if i say daemon instead of demon, my family says daemon.


End file.
